Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 12
Hoofdstuk 12: vuur en as Voor Khaelen stonden een paar schietschijven opgesteld. Ostraxia gaf hem een werpmes. “Een megatops heeft enkele zwakke plekken, zijn ogen bijvoorbeeld. Een werpmes is ideaal voor het raken van zijn oog.” Khaelen voelde het gewicht van het mes even aan in zijn hand, en smeet toen. Recht in de roos. “Niet slecht,” gaf Ostraxia toe, “maar een draak staat niet rustig te wachten totdat je hem aanvalt.” Hij knikte naar Serad, deze zat in een boom en hield een schietschijf vast, die met een koord aan één van de takken was vastgemaakt. Hij lied de schijf los en deze begon snel heen en weer te zwaaien. Khaelen wachtte twee seconden en wierp vervolgens het mes. Het raakte de schijf net niet in het midden van de roos. “Mooie worp, maar als dat een echte draak was, zou je nu waarschijnlijk dood zijn ,” zei Ostraxia. Khaelen keek somber. Vroeger zou hij makkelijk het midden van de roos hebben geraakt, maar hij had hier al lang niet meer op geoefend. “Tijd dat we je de andere wapens is tonen.” Ze wandelde op Serad af die ondertussen uit de boom was geklommen en een hoopje spullen had klaar gelegd. Het meest opvallende was een speer die gemaakt was van een metaal dat Khaelen niet kende, het had een bruingroene kleur en eindigde in een scherpe punt met aan de zijkant een scherpe, gekartelde rand. “Die speer is ons beste wapen,” zei Ostraxia toen hij Khaelen er naar zag staren, “Je kan ermee steken en hem smijten, maar pas op, de punt is erg scherp.” Khaelen pakte de speer vast, hij was verassend licht. Serad toonde hem een klein zakje, in het zakje zaten vreemde oranje bessen met een stekelig oppervlak. “Dit noemen we Knalbessen, ze dienen om in een draak zijn bek te gooien. Ze brengen hem niet veel schade aan, maar ze leiden hem wel af.” Als voorbeeld gooide Serad één van de bessen een beetje verder op de grond, deze ontplofte in een groene wolk. “Het laatste dat je nodig zal hebben is dit.” Serad toonde hem een vreemd voorwerp. Het leek op een ronde pijl, maar dan veel dikker en gemaakt van een materiaal dat Khaelen niet kende. De pijl had vanonder een kleine hendel en Khaelen besefte dat de punt niet eens scherp was. “Wat is dat?” vroeg hij verbaasd. “Dit noemen we een vuurwerkraket, het komt uit Zavaria.” Hij trok aan de hendel en de onderkant kwam los. Er kwam vuur en rook uit en toen Serad de raket los liet, vloog deze hoog in de lucht en ontplofte vervolgens in een felle lichtflits. Khaelen keek geschrokken. Hoe kan zo’n klein ding zo’n grote explosie veroorzaken? Het ziet er niet eens magisch uit. “Je moet dit afschieten als je in de problemen zit, we zullen de explosies makkelijk zien vanop onze draak.” Khaelen zag dat er nog een soort van koord rond Serads arm was gebonden. “Wat is dat?” vroeg hij al wijzend. “Dit is drakentouw, we gebruiken het om in de buurt te komen van een draak door het rond hun hoorns te gooien of om onszelf te redden als we van een draak vallen,” antwoordde Serad, “Het blijft heel snel aan iets hangen en het komt makkelijk los, maar er is training voor nodig om dit te kunnen gebruiken dus hebben we er geen voor jou.” Khaelen knikte begrijpelijk. Ostraxia kwam weer bij hen staan. “Voordat we beginnen moet ik je eerst nog iets laten zien.” Gifklauw landde op enkele meters afstand van het dorp, of tenminste wat er van over was. Khaelen keek geschrokken rond. Hij kon duidelijk zien dat hier ooit een dorpje was geweest, maar het was nu volledig platgebrand. Ostraxia zag hem rondkijken. “Eng hé? Dit is veroorzaakt door een Megatops, waarschijnlijk is het beest gewond en is hij daarom zo woest.” Khaelen slikte. “Luister,” ging Ostraxia verder, “ik wou je dit tonen zodat je weet waar je aan begint. Je moet dit niet doen, mensen jagen niet op draken, en zeker geen ongetrainde mensen.” “Ik heb niet echt veel keus,” antwoordde Khaelen. Ostraxia knikte droevig. “Wel, laten we dan maar beginnen.” Khaelen klom achter hem op Gifklauw. Toen ze wegvlogen wierp hij nog een snelle blik op het verwoeste dorp. Hij begon zich minder gerust te voelen over zijn opdracht. Met een speer in zijn hand wandelde Khaelen door het woud, toen hij bij een klein, ondiep meertje aankwam, besloot hij om een pauze te nemen en ging vervolgens op een grote steen zitten. Hij was nu al een uur aan het zoeken en had nog steeds geen draak gezien. Hij had alleen enkele omgetrapte bomen en planten gevonden, maar het spoor leidde altijd nergens heen. Serad en Ostraxia vlogen boven het bos rond op hun draken en Khaelen vermoedde dat zij ook nog niets hadden gevonden. Plotseling viel zijn oog op iets in een modder naast het meer, voorzichtig ging hij kijken. Het was een pootafdruk van een draak, ontdekte hij geschrokken. Niet alleen was de afdruk enorm, hij was ook vers. Vers? Dan moet de draak hie- ''Een luid gebrul deed Khaelen opspringen, terwijl hij de speer goed vastgreep keek hij rond. Boven het bos vlogen groepjes vogels weg. Aan de overkant van het meer bewogen enkele bomen, een ervan viel met veel lawaai omver in het meer en erachter kwam een grote bek vol tanden tevoorschijn waaruit een enorme wolk vuur vloog. Schreeuwend liet Khaelen zich in het water van het meer vallen. Hij zag het vuur boven hem vliegen en hij voelde hoe het water begon op te warmen. Snel stond hij terug recht en keek opzij, het beest was enorm. Het was een reusachtige, bruine megatops die groter was dan Gifklauw, hij had enkele scheve hoorns op zijn kop en een diepe wond in een van zijn poten. Half vliegend sprong het beest op hem af. Snel liet Khaelen een vuurwerkraket in de lucht vliegen om de rest te waarschuwen. De draak keek er even verbaast naar, maar richtte zijn blik vervolgens weer op Khaelen. Met zijn bek open dook hij op Khaelen af, maar Khaelen ontweek snel zijn bek voordat deze dichtsloeg. Hij stak zijn speer in de wonde op de poot van de draak. Brullend begon het beest wild te bewegen, met zijn kop ramde hij tegen Khaelen die wegvloog en met een harde klap in het meer landde, zijn speer had hij laten vallen in het water. Het beest dook weer op Khaelen af, maar deze smeet een handvol knalbessen in de bek van de draak. Met luide knallen ontplofte de bessen in zijn bek, brullend deed de Megatops enkele stappen achteruit. Dit gaf Khaelen de tijd om uit het meer te geraken. Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij dat het beest in de lucht was gevlogen. Khaelen voelde toch een beetje ontzag toen hij de enorme vleugels van het majestueuze beest zag bewegen, maar dan vloog er een straal vuur op hem af dus dook hij weer opzij. Hij keek naar zijn gordel om te zien wat hij nog over had, niet veel, een vuurwerkraket, een werpmes en een dolk. ''Creatief zijn dus. ''Toen het beest opnieuw vuur wou spugen, liet Khaelen de raket in de lucht vliegen, het raakte de draak recht in zijn borst. Verbaasd en al brullend van pijn landde de draak in het meer op enkele meters van Khaelen vandaan. ''Nu of nooit. ''Khaelen pakte zijn werpmes en smeet. Het was een prachtige worp en zou het beest in zijn oog hebben geraakt, als deze niet net op het laatste moment bewoog. Het mes ketste af op de dikke huid van het beest. Het beest stormde op Khaelen af, die met slechts een dolk in zijn hand stond te wachten op zijn einde. Draak spuugde een enorme vlam op Khaelen af, maar op het laatste moment sprong er iemand voor hem in de vlammen. Toen het beest stopte zag Khaelen dat het Serad was die met een speer in zijn hand voor hem was gesprongen. ''Vuurzonen zijn immuun voor drakenvuur! ''Het beest bekeek Serad verbaasd en begon toen boos te brullen, maar dan dook Zonnevlam uit de lucht op het beest af. Hij spuwde vuur op de veel grotere Megatops en beet in zijn nek. Het beest schudde Zonnevlam van zich af, ondertussen hij had Serad zijn drakentouw gesmeten en het was rond één van de hoorns van het beest gedraaid. Toen de wilde draak zijn kop bewoog vloog Serad op hem af, hij greep een hoorn vast en ging op het beest zijn kop staan, vervolgens stak hij zijn speer in de nek van de draak. Het beest begon brullend met zijn kop te schudden waardoor Serad er bijna af viel, maar dan gaf Zonnevlam al vliegend een kopstoot tegen de zij van het beest waardoor deze even afgeleid was. Serad zette zijn voeten af tegen de nek van de draak en sprong. Hij draaide rond en hing nu ondersteboven onder de kop van de draak. Met een grote armbeweging ramde hij zijn speer in de onderkant van de kop van het beest, hij duwde zo hard dat de punt van de speer er langs de andere kant terug uitstak. Hij beeste stootte nog één zacht gebrul uit voordat het levenloos in het meer viel. Khaelen at zijn laatste stuk konijn op, de rest smeet hij in het kampvuur. Terwijl hij de vlammen bekeek moest hij terugdenken aan wat er een paar uur geleden was gebeurd. Hij rilde. Toen Ostraxia was aangekomen keek hij afkeurend naar de draak, voor de rest van de dag had hij afwezig geleken, een kwartiertje geleden was hij met zijn draak vertrokken, hij zei dat Khaelen zich geen zorgen hoefde te maken en dat hij wel zou terugkomen. “Ostraxia zullen we voor het komende uur waarschijnlijk niet meer zien, ’s avonds gaat hij wel vaker rondvliegen met Gifklauw als hij ergens over zit te piekeren.” Khaelen keek verbaasd op, Serad, die bezig was geweest met de verzorging van Zonnevlam, kwam bij hem zitten. “Ik wil je nog bedanken,” zei Khaelen, “zonder jou zou ik nu dood zijn.” “Agh, het was niet de eerste keer dat ik oog in oog stond met een draak, hoewel deze wel heel erg groot was.” Ze zaten enkele minuten zwijgend naast elkaar, toen doorbrak Khaelen de stilte. “Vind je het niet erg dat je altijd zo ver van huis bent?” Serad schudde zijn hoofd. “Niet echt, ik voelde me nooit echt thuis tussen de andere Vuurzonen, je weet wel, omdat ik een halfbloed. Anders dan hier is het niet toegestaan voor een Vuurzoon om een relatie met een mens of een ander ras te hebben. Tijdens mijn jeugd meden de meeste Vuurzonen me, dus ik was blij toen we naar hier werden overgeplaatst, en ik vind Alran ook een mooi land, er is hier zo veel te zien en de mensen zijn aardig.” “Mis je je familie dan nooit?” “Mijnouders zijn verbannen van ons thuisland, ik weet niet eens hoe ze heten. Maar dan nog, anders dan bij jullie mensen is het niet dat gewoonte dat Vuurzonen door hun ouders worden opgevoed.” Hij zweeg even en voegde vervolgens nog toe: “Ik beschouw Ostraxia wel als een soort van vader, hij heeft me nooit anders behandeld. Misschien is mijn menselijke kant die zo over hem denkt.” ''Zo beschouwde ik Xero ook, dacht Khaelen somber. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal